Amigos con Derechos
by NathixG
Summary: AU/OOC/ Sakura Haruno es una joven estudiante de medicina que tiene la oportunidad de tener un pequeño lío amoroso con su "crush", sin embargo, al final tal vez las cosas no terminen como ella muy fríamente, lo ha estado calculando. CHAP2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fin es publicado sin fines de lucro.

**Rated: ** M.

**Pareja:** Naruto x Sakura.

**.-*-*-.**

**Protección**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

—¡Que noche tan endemoniada! —Sakura se queja dejándose caer en una de las dos sillas que hay en la sala de Emergencias, quitando las perlas de sudor que resbalan por su frente con el dorso de su mano.

—Eso pasa por decir que iba tranquila, ¡Es como una maldición! —se quejó Ino, su rubia amiga de forma dramática.

—Pero lo han hecho muy bien chicas —comentó el especialista, Uchiha Sasuke quitándose los guantes.

—Muchísimas gracias Doctor —suspiraron ellas con estrellitas en sus ojos. El nuevo Cirujano era extremadamente guapo y andaba rompiendo corazones por el servicio de cirugía.

El celular de Sakura vibró, llamando su atención.

—"_Naruto…"_ —una pequeña sonrisa se ubicó en su cara mientras lo revisaba.

_Naruto__: Al parecer has tenido una dura guardia pequeña, espero que hayas podido con todo._

_Sakura__: un autobús volcado… son gajes del oficio._

Intentó sonar algo desinteresada, sabía que muchas estaban por igual tras el Doctor Uzumaki, uno de los mejores pediatras del Hospital de Konoha, él era una excelente persona y ella, aunque era una estudiante a penas, había logrado entablar amistad con él. Hubo un tiempo en que la pelirrosa estaba totalmente colada por el rubio pediatra, sin embargo se había llevado su decepción al averiguar que era como el resto de los doctores, un P-E-R-R-O.

_Naruto__: así es pequeña, pero tú puedes!_

Sakura sonrió algo tontamente, luego recordó que estaba en público y recobró rápidamente la compostura. Aquellos comentarios eran lo que una vez le habían conquistado, y aunque hoy día los seguía apreciando, no surtían el mismo efecto.

—Pienso que se han portado muy bien —Hinata Hyuuga, una residente del servicio, les sonrió con dulzura—, les firmaré ya su guardia.

—¿Es en serio doctora? —preguntaron ambas con ilusión, pues a penas era la una de la mañana.

La Hyuuga asintió con una sonrisa y después de sellarles la hoja de guardia las dejó ir.

_Sakura__: claro que puedo! Está hablando de mí :P… ya me firmaron la guardia, subiré a dormir al cuarto._

_Naruto__: que vida tan dura! Deberían ponerte a trabajar más jajaja_

_Sakura__: hey! A ustedes les pagan! A mí no ¬¬_

Haciendo un puchero a una figura imaginaria, Sakura siguió con su camino subiendo los pisos hasta el área de las habitaciones.

Entraron en sumo silencio, habían varios de sus compañeros durmiendo y no querían despertarlos, Sakura tomó una ducha rápida luego de Ino, y antes de acostarse a dormir vio que la pantalla de su teléfono se encendía mostrando un nuevo mensaje.

_Naruto__: claro, como ya no estás en pediatría ni un besito de buenas noches, no? Mala_

Sakura quedó en shock, ¿de verdad acababa de leer lo que creía que acababa de leer? ¿O eran solo imaginaciones suyas? Se talló los ojos y miró de nueva cuenta… Síp, eso decía.

—Nuevamente entrando en tu modo coqueto, Uzumaki —Sakura sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior, era un tema que ya había hablado una vez con Ino y la rubia le había dado la mejor sugerencia que tenía en su repertorio.

—"_¡Disfruta de tu Juventud pero de forma responsable frentona!"_ —prácticamente le había gritado la vez que le confesó, hace unas dos semanas, que llevaba dos años sin tener sexo. ¡Vaya melodrama que le había formado la Yamanaka aquella vez!—_"¡Dos años es demasiado! Con razón te ves tan infeliz"_

_Sakura__: si quieres un beso de buenas noches puedes subir a buscarlo._

Dudó dos segundos en enviarlo e inmediatamente se sintió morir de pena, ni ella misma podía creer lo que había hecho, el primer infarto le llegó con la respuesta.

_Naruto__: en serio? Mira que pienso subir a buscarlo._

—Tranquilízate Sakura… respira —se hablaba a ella misma mientras se abanicaba con sus propias manos.

_Sakura__: pero pronto, tengo sueño y quiero dormir._

Indiferencia, indiferencia antes que nada.

_Naruto__: jajajaja dime en qué piso estás._

Oh… Por… Dios… de verdad pensaba hacerlo… ¡Iba a subir!

Le dejó escrito el piso y hacia donde tenía que ir, mientras ella a la velocidad de la luz y lo más silenciosamente que pudo, se arregló el cabello de forma que pareciera casual pero no desaliñada, se volvió a cepillar los dientes (solo por si acaso), limpió de su rostro cualquier impureza que pudo haber quedado y respiró profundamente tres veces, salió cerrando con cuidado la puerta, y no había pasado un minuto completo cuando ya el rubio doctor se asomaba por el ascensor.

—Eres un necio —le atacó ella nada más verlo, pero con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, Naruto le llevaba a ella casi una cabeza de altura.

—Dame tres razones que justifiquen tu respuesta —le dijo él devolviendo su sonrisa, acercándose a ella más de lo que era socialmente debido.

—Porque yo lo digo, porque lo eres y porque sí —respondió con simpleza la ojiverde, con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

—Esas son muy malas razones Sakura-chan —él le hizo un puchero que a ella se le antojó adorable.

—No dijiste que debían ser buenas —Sakura le guiñó un ojo de forma juguetona.

—Quiero mi beso Sakura-chan —le dijo el rubio aún con el gesto en su rostro. La pelirrosa sin oponerse demasiado, le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y él aprovechando, la envolvió entre sus brazos de forma fuerte.

Sakura se sintió muy cómoda entonces, se dio cuenta que era… ¿cómo describirlo?... Abrazable, sí, eso.

—¿Ya vas a dejarme ir? —preguntó la chica, colocando las manos en el pecho de él.

—¿Y si te digo que no? —tanteó el terreno el ojiazul, colocando una de sus características sonrisas.

—"_Oh no Uzumaki, no te será tan fácil"_ —pensó la pelirrosa— ¡Vamos! Tengo que descansar. No querrás que me vaya mal en mis clases mañana, ¿verdad?

—Está bieeeeen —Naruto hizo nuevamente un puchero, sin embargo el delicado cuerpo de la muchacha seguía atrapado entre sus brazos.

—¡Naruto! —rio la chica.

—Me vas a tener que dar otro beso, este ha sido un encuentro injustamente corto Sakura-chan —explicó el hombre con cara de seriedad, como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera una verdad absoluta.

—Bien, pero me sueltas —accedió ella, dándole otro beso en la mejilla, sintiendo cómo los brazos del rubio se apretaban alrededor suyo con más fuerza para luego dejarla libre, tomando y entrelazando sus manos—. Debo irme ya.

—Lo sé —Naruto tomó una de sus manos y le dio un beso—. Buenas noches Sakura-chan.

—Buenas noches —le sonrió nuevamente y se dio la vuelta, sintiendo fijamente sus ojos color cielo sobre ella. Agradeció estar de espaldas o habría notado de inmediato el sonrojo que le provocó con una gran sonrisa.

Así pasaron unas tres semanas de encuentros furtivos los días que coincidían en guardias o servicios, Sakura no era tonta, sabía que el que fueran a escondidas le beneficiaba tanto a ella como al rubio, por eso no había puesto nunca un pero. Aunque él parecía creer que no lo había entendido del todo, pues cuando hablaban por teléfono, casi una vez por día se aseguraba de decirle que tenían que mantenerlo en secreto para "evitar habladurías".

Sí, claro. Pensaba Sakura. Estaba totalmente segura que solamente no querría que lo vieran con una de sus "conquistas". A ella no le molestaba, en realidad, mientras menos supiera la gente muchísimo mejor.

Finalmente, un día que coincidían en guardia, Naruto la invitó a comer en la hora que la dejaron ir a almorzar los residentes que estaban de guardia, ella extrañada lo comentó brevemente con Ino y se encontró con él en las afueras del hospital.

—Vaya… tiene carro —murmuró una vez lo hubo visualizado, aceleró un poco el paso para llegar y se montó en el asiento del copiloto.

—Hola pequeña, ¿tienes hambre? —le habló con sus ánimos característicos.

—Solo tengo una hora Naruto —le advirtió ella, y el rubio hizo un gesto militar muy exagerado, rayando en lo gracioso.

—¡Sí mi señora!

Aquello fue algo bastante inesperado, Naruto nunca le había regalado siquiera un caramelo y de repente la había llevado a comer a un lindo e informal restaurante. Hablaron todo el rato de trivialidades, al parecer se estaba esforzando bastante por hacerla reír y eso la hizo sentirse muy bien, apreciada. Regresaron con tiempo de sobra, todavía quedaban unos 15 minutos para que terminara su hora de almuerzo.

—¿Quieres un agua? —preguntó una vez hubo estacionado en su puesto.

—En el cuarto tenemos un filtro de agua —negó ella con la cabeza.

—¿En serio? —Naruto la miró con sorpresa y ella sonrió.

—¿Te recargo tu termo?

—¡Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan! —le respondió alegre.

Bajaron y subieron hasta la habitación de estudiantes donde se quedaba Sakura sus días de guardia, de repente ella entró en razón de lo que hacía… ¡Mierda! ¡Se estaba paseando al lado del pediatra por todo el hospital! Agradeció en su fuero interno que era un domingo y por tanto, no había casi gente. Al llegar a la habitación la encontró vacía.

—Los chicos deben estar en la azotea, nos gusta comer ahí —explicó la pelirrosa tomando el termo de Naruto y acercándose al filtro.

—Ya veo, debe tener una linda vista.

—Así es, es muy… —Sakura llenó el envase y lo cerró, cortando su diálogo ya que al darse la vuelta, el rubio doctor se encontraba prácticamente pegada a ella— relajante.

Naruto la miró fijamente, y sin siquiera pedir permiso posó sus labios sobre los carnosos y rojizos de ella, primero con suavidad, luego agregó movimiento a la par que la apresaba entre sus brazos como hacía días llevaba haciéndolo, finalmente invadió su boca con la lengua, picando y jugueteando con la de la chica que después del primer impacto, empezó a corresponderle metiendo la mano libre entre las rubias hebras de su cabello.

La pasión del beso aumentó, él la aferró contra sí y ella pudo notar que su cuerpo si bien no era sumamente atlético, estaba en forma. Pronto se quedaron sin el oxígeno vital y tuvieron que separarse.

—Ya… debo… bajar —tartamudeó la chica, no solamente por la ansiedad del momento, también quería evitar que alguno de sus compañeros la viera en aquella comprometedora situación. Para su suerte, Naruto aceptó irse sin poner réplicas, y a los pocos minutos de haber bajado ella luego de encontrarse con Ino, recibió un mensaje.

_Naruto__: si de ahora en adelante así serán mis besos de buenas noches, espero con ansias el de hoy._

El rubor la invadió sin que pudiera evitarlo, le estaba confirmando que esa noche se verían de nuevo y que planeaba volver a repetir lo que habían hecho.

No pudo estarse muy tranquila el resto de la guardia, si pasaba más de cinco minutos sentada sentía que pronto colapsaría de los nervios así que estuvo más activa que nunca.

—Hoy tienes mucha energía, Sakura-san —le comentó Hinata con una sonrisa, Sakura se sonrojó un poco.

—No es cierto Doctora Hyuuga —respondió algo apenada, Hinata rio por lo bajo y cuando ya eran las dos de la mañana, les selló la guardia.

—Hoy ocurrió algo que te tiene muy nerviosa frentona —le sonrió Ino de forma pícara a la pelirrosa.

—¿Cómo crees Ino? —trató de esquivarla, aquel no era el lugar idóneo para hablar de ello, y por descuidarse tropezó con…

—¡Doctor Uzumaki! —saludó Ino con un tono de voz que Sakura reconocía, se burlaba de ella.

—Buenas noches chicas —les sonrió el rubio con alegría— ¿Listas para irse a dormir ya?

—Así es —contestó Ino—, Sakura ha sido tan enérgica hoy que ha terminado con todo el trabajo prácticamente ella sola —la pelirrosa para ese entonces quería morir de vergüenza—. Al parecer la comida de hoy le ha sentado de lo mejor —pero se llevaría a esa desgraciada rubia consigo al infierno.

—¿De veras? Pues que bien Sakura-chan —Naruto la miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos, y ella oficialmente era un tomate.

—Ya debemos irnos, fue un placer Doctor —cortó Sakura antes de que comenzara a humear su cabeza, llevándose a su amiga del brazo con la promesa en su mirada de que sería asesinada de forma lenta y dolorosa.

El teléfono no se hizo esperar.

_Naruto__: quiero mi beso de buenas noches._

Santa madre ¿es que no había sido suficiente humillación en menos de una hora?

_Sakura__: iré en cuanto Ino se duerma._

_Naruto__: mi habitación queda exactamente arriba de la tuya._

Jodida vida, jodido Uzumaki, jodida Ino, ¡jodido todo! ¿por qué no existían las arenas movedizas a domicilio? Que se la tragara la tierra en ese justo momento le parecía una solución bastante viable.

Para su suerte, se encontraron con unos compañeros de clases en el camino que también iban ya listos a dormir, por lo que Ino no pudo hacer burla de su encuentro de minutos atrás, luego de que todos se acostaran por lo cansados que estaban mientras Sakura se bañaba con la excusa de que estaba muy sudada, cuando salió totalmente vestida todos estaban ya en brazos de Morfeo, tomó su celular, viendo que por supuesto tenía unos mensajes aparentemente ansiosos por ser leídos.

_Naruto__: no te vas a escapar de mí pequeña, sé dónde duermes y quiero mi beso de buenas noches._

_Sakura-chan veeeeen, no seas mala_

_:'c_

Sakura sonrió y le contestó.

_Sakura__: voy en camino._

_Naruto__: al fin! =D_

La rapidez con la que había respondido no hizo más que causarle gracia, obviamente estaba ansiando la confirmación de su encuentro nocturno.

Ella salió del cuarto haciendo sumo silencio, caminó a hurtadillas prácticamente por los pasillos hasta subir las escaleras, le repicó a Naruto al celular, y él a los pocos segundos abrió la puerta de su cuarto dejándola entrar.

—Te tardaste —dijo tomándola casi de inmediato entre sus brazos y callando cualquier posible respuesta con un beso.

—Nos… encontramos a unos… compañeros… subiendo —"hablaba" ella entre los besos.

—Tus compañeros son muy inoportunos —le sonrió él, deleitándose en los nervios que podía observar en los ojos de ella, sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos.

Pasó a besarla con lentitud, comenzando siempre con un roce de labios que fue aumentando de intensidad, rozando la lengua contra los labios de ella para permitirle el acceso a su boca, el cual Sakura le brindó con premura, juntándolas así a ambas, envolviéndose una en la otra con extrema lentitud. Naruto pasó una de sus manos hasta su cuello y con la otra acarició su espalda de arriba abajo, pronto la intensidad del beso comenzó a subir, la pelirrosa sentía cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento, solo se dio cuenta que él la había empujado con suavidad cuando sus piernas chocaron contra el borde de la cama, haciéndola caer sentada.

—Sakura-chan… si no lo deseas detenme, no importa el momento —Naruto se agazapó sobre ella, la miró con intensidad antes de volver a devorar sus labios con hambre, mientras la chica se arrimaba hacia atrás, recostándose lentamente hasta tenerlo totalmente sobre ella.

El ojiazul comenzó entonces a tantear el terreno, metiendo su mano por debajo de la blusa de uniforme de ella, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su piel, comenzando a subirla de a poco hasta que una pequeña risa lo detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí sabes que esta franela tiene cierre, ¿verdad? —Sakura pudo casi ver a través de la oscuridad cómo las mejillas del rubio se encendían.

—No lo recordaba —dijo finalmente en un susurro pero con una sonrisa radiante, volviendo a besarla al tiempo que bajaba el cierre, separándose cuando hubo terminado para ver el cuerpo de la chica.

Sakura se sintió enrojecer, hacía mucho que no estaba con un hombre ya, sin embargo agradeció haberse ido con una ropa interior más que decente para la ocasión, un brasier y un cachetero de encaje color morado.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y besó la piel del escote de la chica, al tiempo que terminaba de llevarse consigo la franela, bajando sin perder tiempo el pantalón, rozando con su mano la aterciopelada piel de sus piernas, sonriendo al escucharle soltar un leve gemido.

—Eres hermosa, Sakura-chan —le susurró con voz ronca al tiempo que ella se sentaba para tomar el borde inferior de la franela del rubio y quitársela con su ayuda, tocando con suavidad su pecho de arriba hasta abajo, deteniéndose al borde de la liga de su pantalón, haciendo que él se levantara para poder sacárselo junto al bóxer y los zapatos.

Sintió sus mejillas arder al ver su miembro, no era especialmente grande pero sí grueso, tragó con algo de dificultad y se atrevió a tomarlo entre sus manos arrancándole un gemido al hombre, que cerró los ojos al sentir frágil mano masturbarlo lentamente. La detuvo a los pocos segundos y la besó con hambre, invadiendo su boca sin mucha delicadeza, sintiéndose aún más excitado al sentir la pasión con la que ella le correspondía, no permitiéndose quedar atrás.

La liberó de la prisión del sostén y el cachetero, dejando su boca para observarla en su totalidad, desnuda únicamente para él, sus ojos azules se opacaron de deseo y esta vez fue en dirección a sus pechos, metiendo su pezón en la boca y succionando de él con ansias, mientras con sus manos masajeaba sus glúteos, pegando su miembro a la entrada de su cuerpo, sintiéndola húmeda y lista.

Lo estaba volviendo loco. Aquella joven chica lo tenía excitado a más no poder.

La ubicó al centro de la cama con cuidado, nunca abandonando cualquier parte de ella, dejándole mordiscos, besos y lamidas donde pudiera, sobre todo en sus pechos; Sakura, azorada, se dejó hacer totalmente a la voluntad de él, moviendo su cuerpo contra el del rubio para aumentar el contacto, y cuando sintió que Naruto ubicaba su miembro en la entrada de su vagina para penetrarla, lo detuvo por un segundo.

—Naruto… —gimió con debilidad.

—¿Quieres que pare, pequeña? —preguntó él con voz ronca, sin embargo dispuesto a hacerlo.

—No… no es eso —negó ella abrazándolo por el cuello y dándole un beso—. Es que llevo mucho sin tener relaciones, así que por favor ten cuidado.

Naruto no se esperaba aquello, aquella dulce chica era una cajita de sorpresas sin dudas. La besó con suavidad calmando sus ansias al mismo tiempo, y empujó con lentitud.

Sakura gimió ahogado, no podía hacer ruido, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre permitiéndole ir más a fondo, sintiendo cómo separaba de forma deliciosa sus húmedas paredes aunque con algo de esfuerzo.

—Dios… pequeña… estás muy apretada —gimió él enterrando la cabeza en su hombro una vez la hubo penetrado por completo, se detuvo no queriendo moverse al no recibir respuesta.

—Sigue, Naruto —le incitó ella acariciando su espalda con la voz entrecortada.

Aliviado, el ojiazul obedeció las órdenes de Sakura, comenzando a mover las caderas con lentitud de adelante hacia atrás, cayendo en un abismo de sensaciones placenteras que si bien ya había experimentado antes con otras mujeres, esta estaba resultando enloquecedora, se llegó a preguntar si ella era virgen para el momento, aunque sabía que no.

Sakura por su parte estaba luchando por no dejar salir los gemidos de placer de su boca, aquello era bastante extraño pues con la única pareja con la que había estado jamás había sentido esa necesidad, también notó un tortuoso placer que la llenaba cada vez que sentía a Naruto salir o entrar en ella, el ritmo lento que llevaba la estaba volviendo loca por lo que hizo caso a sus instintos y movió sus caderas con el fin de sentirlo más adentro. No se dio cuenta cuando sus manos se movieron a sus nalgas.

Aquello fue demasiado para el autocontrol de Naruto, que empezó a penetrarla con más energía, tomando uno de sus pechos entre sus manos para volver a guiarlo a su boca para succionarlo sin parar el vaivén de sus caderas.

—Me vas a volver loco… Sakura-chan —gimió mientras se enterraba con cada vez más fuerza en ella, sujetándola de las caderas con una mano y pasando la otra por debajo de su cuello para poder besarla.

Ella, en algún momento que nunca reconoció, perdió el control de sí misma, enterrando sus uñas en la piel del hombre que la hacía suya en ese momento, ahogando los gemidos en su boca mientras sus lenguas se debatían en una erótica batalla en la que ninguno de los dos quería perder.

Poco a poco iban subiendo los escalones del placer. El primero en alcanzar el clímax fue Naruto, que penetró a Sakura con fuerza en sus últimas envestidas haciéndola llegar a ella a su propio orgasmo.

Fue intenso, ella se sintió desvanecer en una dulce nube de puro placer, luego de que ambos pudieran recuperar un poco la conciencia, él no se separó de ella, por el contrario la inundó de muchos besos durante unos diez minutos, unos piquitos y otros suaves, hasta que finalmente Sakura habló.

—Debo… irme al cuarto —susurró, mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos que lucían ahora más desordenados que nunca.

—Lo sé pequeña —murmuró Naruto, saliendo finalmente de su cuerpo.

Sakura, satisfecha, se arregló y bajó hasta su cuarto. Su incansable teléfono volvió a vibrar.

_Naruto__: jamás voy a olvidar esta noche._

Muy por el contrario a lo que esperaba, aquello se le antojó demasiado cursi, tal vez por la conciencia de que eso se lo habría dicho ya a más de una.

_Sakura__: buenas noches Naruto :3_

Y con eso, se fue a dormir. Tal vez la idea de tener un amigo con derecho, no sería tan mala.

**.-*-*-.**

_Continuará_

**.-*-*-.**

Buenas buenas mis amados lectores, he vuelto por fin este año luego de estar perdida durante un buen tiempo, pero entre el final estúpido del manga que me sumió en cierto grado de decepción y depresión, la universidad que me tuvo hasta las medias y el sencillo hecho de dormir, la verdad es que no me quedaba ningún chance de pensar nada más.

Afortunadamente, me han retado a hacer esto en el foro donde hago vida y he decidido traerlo para acá para su deleite… espero que no quieran asesinarme por como va la cosa, pero es una historia que sencillamente me ha cautivado.

Espero con ansias sus reviews, recuerden que son el nutriente básico para el alma de cada autor.


	2. Chapter 2

Muy buenas! He venido con la continuación de esta pequeña historia con muchas revelaciones ;D espero que lo disfruten, pero antes…

¡Sí! Contestación de Reviews

**CerezoShinigami:** pues qué bien saber que te he enganchado con la primera historia que has leído mía! Espero que este capítulo te siga dejando encantada y continúes dejando tus comentarios. Gracias!

**Harumaki03:** ¡SÍ! Estoy vivita y coleando… No abandonaría el narusaku solo porque Kishi-troll nos ha fundido un poquito… las obligaciones universitarias son las que me han impedido en mayoría ser tan activa como antes en esto que tanto amamos que es escribir. Me halagas de más u/u no tienes idea de cuánto agradezco tu especial atención a mis trabajos y que los disfrutes así. Muchísimas gracias por escribir!

**Gumball Haruno:** qué bueno que te haya gustado! Acá está lo pedido, espero que lo disfrutes!

**Kidloco:** hola! Primero que nada agradezco los comentarios que has dejado en mis historias jeje, sí que lees rápido! Pues por ahora seguiré con este proyecto y luego iré desarrollando otras cositas. Disfruta el capi!

**Daniiv96:** Pues eso lo dejaré a tu juicio! Veamos cómo va tu juicio de nuestro rubio a medida que va avanzando la historia… ¿tendrás razón? Habrá que averiguarlo más adelante.

**.-***

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro. OOC.

**Rated: **M

**Pareja:** Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Amigos con Derechos**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

Sentada sobre sus piernas a la orilla de la cama, se retira la camisa ante los ojos color cielo que se muestran entre sorprendidos por haber tomado ella la iniciativa y a la vez opacados por el deseo. Sonríe. Le encanta tenerlo de esa forma. Él besa sus pechos sobre el sostén fucsia que lleva esa vez lamiendo la piel que se asoma por el escote, el contacto de su húmeda lengua le hace erizar y arquea la espalda, presionando la entrepierna aún cubierta por los pantalones de ambos; el sentirlo erecto le hace gemir ahogado.

El hombre mueve sus manos hasta el broche de la prenda que le cubre los senos pero ella lo detiene— Hoy mando yo, señor Uzumaki —le susurra con voz ronca, casi le pareció ajena, él sonríe travieso.

—No sabía que eras tan mandona, Sakura-chan —le mira con ojos inocentes pero ella arquea una ceja en forma de advertencia, negándose a caer en esa trampa, a lo que el rubio responde levantando las manos en forma de rendición—. Soy totalmente tuyo, pequeña —ella sintió su interior contraerse ante aquellas palabras.

Suyo.

Agarra la camisa y se la quita, tomando su boca inmediatamente para besarlo con pasión arrancándole un gemido de placer al mover las caderas nuevamente contra su erección, aquella presión en su centro le envía una deliciosa sensación aumentando sus ganas de sentirlo dentro suyo. Decide alejarse y se levanta antes de que él pueda sujetarla. Le sonríe de forma juguetona.

—Vamos Naruto, no seas un mal chico o deberé irme —le sonríe de medio lado al ver como con sus azules orbes sigue el camino descendente que recorren las manos femeninas al bajar el pantalón en conjunto con la panty.

—Que… mala eres… Sakura-chan —tartamudea y traga en seco cuando retira por igual el brasier.

—Tú eres el malo —contesta ella con fingida inocencia caminando nuevamente hacia él lentamente, contoneando las caderas como una fémina seductora, pasando las manos por sus hombros y bajando hasta su espalda—, no quieres hacer caso a lo que te digo —la pelirrosa cierra los ojos al sentir su tacto nuevamente, acariciando con suavidad toda su espalda.

Antes de que pueda tomar entre su boca uno de sus senos, se aleja un poco y poniendo una mano en su pecho lo hace recostarse, toma el borde del pantalón y del bóxer bajándolos con lentitud, dejando al aire libre su miembro que parecía pedirle atenciones. Estaban cortos de tiempo, Ino la asesinaría seguramente pues ya la tenía desde hace 10 minutos esperando a por su presencia.

¡Al diablo! Ella le dijo que se divirtiera.

Tomó el condón que Naruto había dejado a un lado antes de que lo atacara con un beso que le sacó el aliento, mordió el borde para abrirlo, con la mano libre lo mantenía a él recostado, colocó el pedazo de látex en su miembro y lo posicionó, bajando la pelvis y deslizándolo a él dentro de su cuerpo.

—Aah… Sakura-chan —cerró los ojos poniendo sus manos en mis caderas, sin embargo no se movió.

—Ahora sí estás siendo un buen chico —lo observó con el deseo aumentando en sus venas, tenerlo de esa forma la estaba volviendo loca.

Comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás sobre él, sintiendo como su miembro se abría paso entre sus húmedas paredes, obligándole a morderse los labios para que no saliera ningún ruido que delatara lo que estaban haciendo. Era tan excitante.

—Sakura-chan… Dios… vas a hacer que acabe —apretó el agarre de sus manos sobre las caderas de ellas y mandó al demonio todo, tuvo que hablar de forma casi desesperada.

—Por favor Naruto… muévete —no reconoció su propia voz, pero al parecer tuvo muy buenos efectos en él porque comenzó a mover sus caderas y lo sintió muy al fondo de su interior, se le hizo extremadamente difícil no estallar en gemidos de placer.

—Sakura, ¿dónde demonios estabas? —preguntó Ino bastante irritada.

—Vámonos —no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pasar, sacando las llaves del auto que su padre le había regalado ya que él se había comprado una camioneta. Tenía sus ventajas ser la hija única.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta, Sakura —le mandó malos ojos pero igualmente la ignoró—. Estabas con él ¿no es cierto?

—Ino, si ya sabes la respuesta ¿para qué preguntas?

—Por amor a Dios, Sakura, recién está comenzando su guardia —cerró la puerta del carro y la pelirrosa puso el auto en marcha.

—Es una buena forma de iniciar su día, ¿no crees? —ambas rieron con ganas.

Ino estaba feliz de… lo que sea que su mejor amiga tenía con Naruto, decía que se veía mucho más animada y relajada, y la verdad así lo sentía Sakura también.

La ciudad de Konoha no era muy grande por lo que llegaron rápidamente a la residencia que compartían, vivían pagando entre ambas familias el alquiler del apartamento.

Sakura se recostó en la cama algo agotada y un gran bostezo escapó de su boca junto a una lágrima pequeña, sacó del bolso el teléfono celular y se sorprendió no tener ningún mensaje, para seguidamente regañarse mentalmente por ello… ¡No podía esperar esas cosas de Naruto!

_-Flash Back-_

—Disculpa —volteó al sentir una mano en el hombro, encontrándose con unos asombrosos ojos azules, hacía un año que había terminado con Shikamaru y era la primera vez que se sentía sonrojar—. ¿Podrías decirme dónde queda la habitación de los especialistas?

—Ah… —se sintió tremendamente estúpida, ¿es que no pude escoger otro día para trabarse con su propia lengua?

—¿No lo sabes tampoco? —preguntó él con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—¡No!... ¡Es decir, sí! Pero eso depende del área donde esté —sentía sus mejillas arder con furia. Maldición.

—Soy el nuevo pediatra del hospital —sonrió y ella se sintió deslumbrada.

—Piso… 5 —murmuró.

—Gracias, mi nombre es Naruto —le ofreció su mano a modo de presentación y por un segundo, olvidó lo que se supone que debía hacer a continuación.

—¡Sa..Sakura! —logró articular por fin, tomando su mano—. Mi nombre es Sakura.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Sakura-chan.

-_End Flash Back_-

Sonrió de forma tonta, estaba consciente de ello. Ese día, Naruto Uzumaki se convirtió en su amor platónico. Con el paso del tiempo que podía compartir con él, se metía cada vez más en sus pensamientos, haciéndola reír como una tonta enamorada sin motivo alguno. Le enseñaba mucho en las guardias, no tenía problema en explicarle cualquier duda que pudiera tener por muy estúpida que esta fuera. Lo agregó a la red social de Facebook y sus charlas no solamente eran eternas, le divertían muchísimo por sus extrañas ocurrencias; aunque era la pelirrosa quien por lo general iniciaba las conversaciones, fue él el que terminó pidiendo su número de teléfono y le dio el suyo.

De ahí en más hablaban con mucha más frecuencia y ella se sentía en las nubes, ¿sería posible que ella, Sakura Haruno, tendría alguna oportunidad con su encantador amor platónico?

Ilusa.

-_Flash Back-_

—Hey frentona —Ino se acercó a ella mientras desayunaba, tenía una cara de circunstancias, algo seria aunque intentaba disimularla. No llevaban toda la vida conociéndose para nada.

—Buenos días Ino, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó sin rodeos entregándole toda su atención.

Ella miró a todos lados, asegurándose de que se encontraban en la mayor soledad que el hospital podía ofrecerles en el área del cafetín, se le hizo bastante sospechoso pero no comentó nada.

—¿Ino? —preguntó luego de que se mantuviera en silencio. No le respondió de inmediato, parecía pensar la mejor forma de hacerlo.

—¿Bandita o tampón? —no era la mejor referencia que pudiera existir, pero su amiga entendía a lo que se refería.

—Bandita —Sakura siempre prefirió recibir las noticias sin mucho rodeo, fueran buenas o malas.

—Naruto tiene novia —soltó apenas terminó de hablar a la pelirrosa, que quedó en silencio procesando lo que acababa de decirle.

La rubia solo se quedó mirando a su amiga, esperando a su reacción. Sakura bajó el desayuno hasta el plato y ella comprendió que podía seguir hablando.

—Es ingeniera comercial —no tenía ni puta idea de qué hacía en su campo de trabajo, pero ya tenía un título universitario y eso era mucho más de lo que ella tenía—, su nombre es Shion.

—Ya… veo —de repente no tenía ya hambre y una extraña pesadez se le instaló en la boca del estómago. No era el fin del mundo como pasó cuando terminó su larga relación con Shikamaru, pero sí se sintió como una tonta por haber creído que él verdaderamente se interesaría en ella de aquella forma.

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Para su suerte, ya había terminado la correspondiente pasantía en pediatría para cuando había pasado aquello, luego de poner distancia por una semana, finalmente dejaron de escribirse. La ojijade pasó su decepción con un poco de chocolates y salidas, y en menos de tres meses finalmente lo había olvidado por completo.

Para el cumpleaños de Naruto le dejó un mensaje bastante bonito y para su sorpresa, a las pocas horas le respondió empezando con una disculpa por la demora, estaba de guardia ese día ("_que mala suerte_" pensó para sus adentros). No quiso tentarlo y respondió lo necesario únicamente. Sakura tomó su distancia solo por ser prudente, sin embargo pronto se vio manteniendo pequeñas conversaciones diarias con él, que nuevamente iban aumentando de duración.

Sin embargo, un día en un rato de ociosidad que se permitió en su ocupada vida, vio algo que le removió algo en el interior que no supo identificar.

"_**Se ha etiquetado a **__**Naruto Uzumaki**__** en la foto de **__**Shion**__**"**_

La foto, era nada más y nada menos que la de un precioso bebé de escasos cabellos rubios con unos enormes ojos color zafiro. No pudo hacer otra cosa que llamar de forma casi frenética a Ino, y cuando la rubia acudió a ella comenzaron a hablar algo histéricas, era claro.

Naruto tenía un _hijo_.

Esa noche, Sakura tuvo muchos problemas para dormir sin saber exactamente el por qué. Era una extraña sensación, ya que había algo que urgía por instalarse en su pecho sin embargo ella lograba suprimirlo con una inconsciente eficacia.

Decidió no comentar nada al respecto. Era obvio que no le había tenido la suficiente confianza para no comentarle en el año que llevaban conociéndose un detalle tan importante e íntimo en su vida. Una mínima molestia se dejó asomar entonces, y la siguiente semana volvió a ser algo cortante en sus conversaciones, rehuyendo también cualquier encuentro posible por las áreas hospitalarias.

—Sakura —la pelirrosa despertó de sus cavilaciones al llamado de su amiga—. ¿Empezamos a estudiar para el final de cirugía?

—Claro —asintió con una sonrisa.

Pronto terminarían su pasantía por el área de cirugía, e iría a parar a los terrenos del área pediátrica, tragó en seco al pensarlo, pero por suerte Naruto no era exactamente de los doctores que se la pasaban en el hospital.

Una semana más tarde, presentaban las chicas la evaluación final de la materia y al culminar (y tomar sus respectivas fotos) decidieron salir a celebrarlo con un helado con su grupo de compañeros, Sakura les pidió que la esperaran mientras iba a buscar la cartera con el monedero que había dejado en el locker del cuarto, acordaron en esperarla en el cafetín mientras ella subía. No era horario de visita así que estaba bastante despejado todo y para su _suerte_, en el piso uno el ascensor abrió sus puertas dejando entrar al rubio pediatra.

—¡Sakura-chan! —exclamó sorprendido de verla.

—Hola, Naruto —respondió el saludo, notando con cierto deleite como deslizaba sus ojos de arriba hacia abajo sobre su figura. Al ser la última evaluación se había ido muy bonita para presentar, y el que casi se le cerrara la puerta en la cara sin haber entrado, la hizo sentirse mucho mejor y reír por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué tan hermosa? —preguntó luego de arreglarse la bata que se había movido de lugar luego de entrar con apuros al elevador. Sakura negó con la cabeza y lo miró con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Qué? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Vine a verme con Sasuke-kun —dijo con malicia, Naruto casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, haciendo reír a carcajada limpia a la chica—. Tu cara fue un poema.

—¡Eres mala, Sakura-chan! —se quejó de forma infantil el rubio.

—Te dije hace una semana que tendría mi última evaluación oral, Naruto —el ojiazul sintió culpabilidad.

—Lo lamento Sakura-chan, lo olvidé por completo.

—No esperaba que lo recordaras —respondió ella de forma inconsciente y aquello dejó helado al hombre que tenía en frente, y fue la inocente espontaneidad con la que las palabras salieron de su boca lo que provocó en él esa reacción.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—A buscar unas cosas en el locker, nos vamos a celebrar que terminamos por fin —le respondió muy alegre.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —la ojijade lo observó, adivinando las intenciones en sus traviesos ojos.

—Solo si no hay nadie.

Naruto le respondió con un saludo militar en forma de aceptación y se bajaron cuando estuvieron finalmente en el 4to piso, se encaminaron al cuarto que la chica compartía con sus compañeros, el rubio pendiente de quien pudiera verlos, y cuando Sakura le confirmó que no había nadie, este entró y de inmediato la asaltó besándola con pasión, mientras la pelirrosa se dejó llevar por tal arrebato, correspondiendo ferviente al beso que este le daba, enredando los dedos en su cabello.

El hombre la apoyó contra la pared y dejó las manos correr por su cuerpo, apretando sobre todo sus glúteos y su pecho, acarició la parte desnudas de sus piernas, la chica agradeció en ese momento haber decidido irse en falda ya que cuando la levantó, ella pudo enredar sus piernas con facilidad alrededor de sus caderas a la vez que él restregaba en su centro la gran erección que ya tenía.

A penas sí le daba oportunidad de respirar, se encargó de absorber todos y cada uno de los gemidos que ella emitía, sobre todo cuando con algo de dificultad, bajó la bragueta de su pantalón junto con parte de su ropa interior, y corriendo a un lado la ropa interior que ella cargaba la penetró de una estocada, haciendo que ella clavara las uñas en su espalda.

—¡Dios! ¡Naruto! —gritó en un gemido ahogado, lo suficientemente alto a penas para que él lograra escucharlo.

—Lo siento… lo siento —se disculpó culpándose por lo bruto que habría podido ser.

—Si paras, te asesino tonto —le advirtió ella sorprendiéndolo.

Vaya, quién diría que a la aparentemente dulce Sakura-chan le gustaría tener un poco de sexo rudo. Luego de pasar la primera impresión, Naruto sintió que los niveles de excitación dentro de su cuerpo aumentaban unos dos grados más, por lo que decidió a complacer a la chica que estaba poseyendo en ese justo momento, sin poder separarse demasiado por el agarre de sus piernas sí la penetraba duramente, haciéndole a la chica tan imposible no gritar de placer que lo besaba con furia, moviéndose a su ritmo.

—Pequeña… me vengo —susurró al poco tiempo, aquello era demasiado excitante, y cuando la chica se iba a dar a la tarea de responderle sintió como alcanzaba ella su propio orgasmo, violento y casi sin tiempo de aviso, el aumento de la presión en el miembro del rubio solo aceleró lo inevitable y se corrió dentro de ella con fuerza, pegando ambas frentes mientras recuperaban el aliento.

—Oh Dios —dijo ella luego de que finalmente volviera del cielo de placer donde el hombre entre sus piernas la había llevado—. Mis amigos van a asesinarme.

Naruto solo atinó a reír por lo bajo, en menos de cinco minutos se separaban, ella tomando el ascensor para ir a planta baja y él a subir las escaleras para subir hasta su cuarto de descanso.

—Adiós Naruto, que tengas buena guardia —le dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de montarse en la cabina, él la detuvo.

—Te voy a recompensar el haber olvidado tu evaluación.

—No es necesario —le sonrió ella con sinceridad mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

Ese día la terminó de pasar genial, y para la noche llegó un aviso a su teléfono.

_Naruto:__ Sakura-chan, mañana te llevaré a los límites montañosos de Konoha con Suna. No hagas planes :)_

¿Estaba bromeando? Sakura parpadeó con incredulidad unas cuantas veces.

_Sakura:__ eeh… qué?_

_Naruto:__ como leíste, nos vemos mañana a las 8am… y lleva ropa!_

Si el rubio no había perdido la razón, seguramente estaría bien cerca.

**.-*-*-.**

_Continuará_

**.-*-*-.**


	3. Chapter 3

DD: rayos… he estado perdida demasiado tiempo pero es por los estudios T-T PERDÓNENME… Este capítulo lo dedico a Kimm-chan para que me perdone y me siga dando su _lov_ :3

Adicional reitero que si llegaran a ver mis trabajos en una página que no sea la del fanfiction (sin alusiones comerciales) o acá, me lo hagan saber ya que no he autorizado a nadie para que o publique en ningún otro lugar. **NO al plagio**

**ACLARATORIA:** en este universo, Karin y Naruto no tienen ningún tipo de parentesco familiar.

**Disclaimer:** ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este ff es publicado sin fines de lucro. OOC.

**Rated:** +18.

**Pareja:** Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Amigos con Derechos**

_By: LimaAxG_

**.-*-*-.**

Una cuarenta y tres de la madrugada y seguía sin poder pegar el ojo. Maldito Uzumaki. Maldita improvisación.

¡Malditos nervios!

Suspiró con frustración removiéndose en la cama por enésima vez (en los últimos cinco minutos), algo en su pecho hacía una extraña presión que no la dejaba tranquila, estaba absolutamente segura que el intestino delgado intentaba asfixiar al gordo y sus dedos acabarían artríticos de tanto retorcerlos. Por todos los cielos, eso era ridículo. No es como si fuera una cita… ¿Cierto?

No, por supuesto que no. Al parecer había tocado un punto sensible de Naruto que se había decidido a darle ese pequeño _regalo_. Un pequeño regalo que le estaba devanando los sesos. Nunca había entendido mejor que en esos instantes el dicho de "ahogarse en un vaso de agua", estaba haciendo de esto un drama mayor del que merecía. ¡A la mierda!

—Por Dios… ¿Es mucho pedir cinco minutos de sueño? —soltó un quejido lastimero tras hacer un puchero. Necesitaba hablar con alguien con urgencia, ¿pero con quién? Ino se había ido aquella tarde a casa de su familia, viajaría toda la noche y no quería arruinar su camino con esas boberías.

Tomó el teléfono, accedió a su servicio de mensajería instantánea favorito buscando entre los contactos que tal vez no la insultarían por escribirles a tan indecorosas horas de la madrugada, y vio a la que sería su gran salvación.

—TenTen —sonrió. Ella era una chica que vivía en otro país, mayor que la pelirrosa por dos años, graciosamente cumplían año el mismo día. Con pocas personas podía hablar tan sinceramente como con ella e Ino.

_**Sakura:**__ andas despierta Ten?_

_**TenTen:**__ elemental mi querida rosa… sabes que el trabajo no deja vivir._

Sakura soltó una pequeña risa. Ella también estudiaba medicina, sin embargo allá la manera educativa era distinta y casi de inmediato estaba sacando su especialización como alergóloga infantil. _Qué envidia_.

_**Sakura:**____disponible para una sesión de enredos existenciales?_

_**TenTen:**____déjame terminar con un ingreso, intimidar a los menores y seré toda tuya._

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, esa era la mentira más grande que le había dicho, la ojijade conocía bastante bien a su morena amiga y sabía que no era así. Solo tardó diez minutos en los que aprovechó de comerse un tentempié, no podía evitar comer con los nervios.

_**TenTen:**__ escúpelo todo… o mejor lo escribes, sería asqueroso que ensuciaras el teléfono._

_**Sakura:**__ verás…_

Ella por supuesto ya conocía los antecedentes de la Haruno con su pediatra favorito, sin embargo Sakura había estado tan metida en sus estudios y ella en su trabajo que no le había contado el gracioso desarrollo que habían tenido las cosas desde el día que decidió volverse más loco de lo que por sí ya era e invitarla a comer para luego besarle. A medio relato, tuvo que comenzar a enviarle notas de voz, escribir este tipo de cosas era sencillamente desesperantes cuando tenía el nivel de adrenalina que se había antojado recorrer su sistema circulatorio sin control alguno.

Lógicamente, TenTen estuvo al borde de uno o dos infartos, y tras unos ocho casi-insultos mientras le iba contando todo, finalmente la ojijade llegó al meollo del asunto que la tenía trasnochada.

_**TenTen:**__ mujer! Estás hecha una fiera!_

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer con furia.

_**Sakura:**__ en este momento deberías apoyarme!_

_**TenTen:**__ a qué? Parece que lo tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano._

_**Sakura:**__ es lo extraño, está empezando a mostrarse un poco más… atento?_

No sabía explicarse, y el constante zumbido que el fuerte latir del corazón enviaba a sus oídos no era de gran ayuda.

_**TenTen:**__ Rosa, recuerda que Naruto tiene ya un tanto de experiencia en esto, o ya olvidaste a Karin?_

Tragó en seco, ese había sido un golpe duro. Karin había sido una chica de otra universidad con la que Sakura se había vuelto relativamente cercana. Al ser ella pelirroja y Haruno con su extraño cabello color tutifruti (como a la chica de lentes le gustaba llamarle) solían emparentarlas constantemente. Estaban en el mismo grupo de guardias para ese entonces.

**.-*Flash Back*-.**

Sakura estaba terminando de hacer los deberes en el servicio de medicina interna, la última rotación que le tocaba del quinto año.

—Tuti —le llamó una voz femenina, compartían el sobrenombre.

—¿Qué sucede Fruti?

—¿Te puedo contar algo? —le preguntó con algo de timidez, cosa que se le hizo bastante extraña.

—Claro, en realidad justo iba ya a la casa. ¿Quieres pasar la tarde? Ino saldrá hoy.

—Suena perfecto —agradeció el que comprendiera que quería la mayor privacidad posible.

Llegaron al apartamento en el auto de la dueña del mismo y se pusieron cómodas, antes de llegar habían pasado por una tienda y comprado la comida así que solo tuvieron que amontonar y acomodar muchos cojines en el suelo para hablar y almorzar, todo listo para su charla.

—Me gusta alguien —soltó de repente y Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Ah sí? —le dirigió una mirada pícara—. ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

—Alguien con el que jamás creí que sucedería algo. Y la verdad es que tenemos… _algo_ —casi se atragantó con la comida mientras la veía revolver la suya, sonriendo con ilusión.

—¿A qué te refieres? —realmente la curiosidad la estaba matando.

—Nos… hemos besado —murmuró sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa no era una cualquiera. La pelirrosa arqueó una ceja—. ¡Está bien! Hemos… _estado_ juntos.

—¡Por Dios Karin! —estaba realmente atónita—. ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?

—Sakura, estoy totalmente segura de que si él me buscó es porque quiere algo serio —le respondió con una ilusión envidiable en sus ojos.

—¿Entonces están saliendo? —su emoción la contagiaba y se sentía feliz muy por ella.

—No exactamente —aquello le extrañó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —no estaba entendiendo lo que le estaba diciendo—. ¿Quién es?

—¿Recuerdas al doctor Uzumaki? —sintió una especie de puñal clavarse en su corazón, para ese entonces ya Ino le había contado lo de Naruto y su novia, ¿pero esto? —. ¿Estás bien Tuti?

La chica de ojos jade se había quedado muda, sentía como se tenía seca la boca y entendió que para ese entonces, Naruto se había colado en ella más de lo que se había dado cuenta.

—¿Sakura? —la vio, ella se veía inquieta, tal vez temiendo que la estuviese juzgando.

**.-*End Flash Back*-.**

Ese día decidió no permitir que ella se siguiera ilusionando igual que ella misma llegó a hacerlo, aunque obviamente ya había llegado más lejos. _Mucho más lejos_. Después de que le hubiera contado su experiencia ella claramente se había sentido dolida, hablaron durante mucho tiempo aquella tarde. La sorpresa vino después, e increíblemente no había sido el que aun sabiendo todo, siguiera viendo a Naruto. No.

La pelirroja chica había comenzado a intentar a manipularla para que Sakura se alejara de él (cosa innecesaria porque ya lo estaba haciendo), por ello llegó a sentirse molesta y herida por ella, por las claras intenciones que había tenido. Sin embargo a los pocos meses ella terminó finalmente su carrera, y a Sakura en cambio le quedaba un año más. Como era de esperarse, Naruto había dejado el enrollo que tenía con ella desde el momento en que se había ido y Karin se lo había dejado bien en claro cuando le escribía sumergida en la tristeza por haber sido "ilusa".

_**TenTen:**__ no caigas en sus trucos. Recuerda que eres más inteligente que él, y en planos generales, conoces lo que él cree que desconoces._

_**Sakura:**__ y el conocimiento es poder._

_**TenTen:**____esa es mi Rosa! Ahora, vas a ir a esa salida, la vas a disfrutar, te lo violarás salvajemente y luego seguirás con tu vida._

Se sonrojó ante sus palabras y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas contra la almohada, aunque Ino no estuviera no quería hacer un escándalo tampoco.

_**Sakura:**__ gracias Ten, eres la mejor._

_**TenTen:**__ lo sé Rosa, lo sé._

A la mañana siguiente y luego de finalmente tener unas pocas horas de sueño, estaba lista y arreglada para el día que le esperaba, con equipaje incluido. Había decidido irse con una sencilla falda de flores en tonos azul agua marina y blanco, combinado con una sencilla camisa blanca con detalles de encaje y unas ballerinas del mismo azul, su cabello rosa lo tenía recogido en una crineja con varios mechones rebeldes saliéndose de su lugar. Luego de que el rubio le escribiera preguntando por su dirección de habitación, no se hizo esperar mucho.

_**Naruto:**__ estoy abajo Sakura-chan! :D_

Bajó con el corazón desbocado y ahí estaba él, con su radiante sonrisa que resaltaba contra su bronceada piel, sus ojos azul cielo parecían brillar.

—Buenos días Naruto —le saludó en cuanto se bajó para agarrar su mochila y meterla a la maleta del carro ignorando los quejidos de la chica de que podría haberlo hecho ella misma.

—¡Muy buenos días Sakura-chan! ¡Estás hermosa! —respondió con emoción, dándole un fugaz beso y abriendo la puerta del auto.

—Que caballero tan entusiasta —dijo a forma de juego mientras tomaba asiento.

—¡Hoy será un día genial Sakura-chan! —él tomó asiento en el lugar del piloto y se pusieron en marcha.

El viaje duró cerca de hora y media, Sakura no podía recordar la última vez que había hablado tanto con alguien que no fuera de su círculo más íntimo de forma tan fluida, era sencillo y el ojiazul tenía una increíble facilidad de hacerla reír.

—¡Está caluroso! —exclamó el rubio luego de registrarse en una linda cabaña que había mandado a alquilar.

—Naruto, esto es demasiado —volvió a decirle Sakura sonrojada, aunque había insistido en pagar parte del costo de la estadía, lo que le había costado que Naruto la cargara en su hombro haciéndola sonrojar a más no poder mientras pasaban la tarjeta.

—Lamento de nuevo lo de olvidar que llevabas falda —el rubio se rascó la nuca sonriendo nerviosamente, pues luego de haberla cargado, Sakura prácticamente habría podido morir de vergüenza si no hubiera sido porque siempre procuraba llevar un short debajo de la falda.

—Solo… no vuelvas a hacerlo —respondió la chica intentando aguantar las ganas de golpearlo. Otra vez.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —la tomó de la mano y le dirigió una mirada que Sakura no supo interpretar, pero sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas. Afianzó el agarre y solo ahí, en ese justo momento, fue cuando él jaló suavemente de ella para que caminaran.

La pelirrosa se dejó guiar, de un momento a otro se vio caminando sujeta de su brazo y él hablándole del lugar, era bastante pintoresco, y el calor no le afectaba demasiado por su ropa, él iba bastante casual con jeans, un polo y unos zapatos deportivos.

—…y por ese motivo trajeron este tipo de arquitectura al lugar —le comentaba, ella tenía una mirada asombrada ante el lugar, nunca lo había visitado y el rubio se deleitaba con todos sus gestos—. Luces… muy bonita así —murmuró él en voz baja, sintiéndose hipnotizado al verla.

—Gracias —Sakura notó entonces su mirada sobre ella, intensa, tan azul.

Se encontraban en medio de una plaza muy bonita, decorada con flores de todo tipo de colores que a la vez brindaban un aroma a fresco muy relajante. Naruto se acercó lentamente a ella, por un momento se olvidaron de lo que había a su alrededor, acarició con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de la chica, que comenzó a olvidar como respirar al tiempo que su corazón latía desbocado, cerró los párpados cubriendo sus jades ojos a medida que el bronceado rubio se acercaba a sus labios.

Hasta que un flash los sacó de la burbuja donde estaban.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó el fotógrafo—. Estoy en un recorrido por el lugar para una revista y la escena me pareció perfecta.

—Eh… —Sakura se quedó sin palabras, mientras veía la figura de Naruto acercarse al otro hombre a hablar.

Por supuesto, no querría salir en una revista con una niña. Sin embargo esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo los latidos de su agitado corazón. ¿Sería posible que ella…?

—¿Vamos a comer? —le ofreció el rubio una vez hubo regresado, ofreciéndole la mano.

—Claro —le sonrió tomándola y dejándose llevar.

Comieron sin ninguna otra fotografía inoportuna y disfrutaron el resto de la tarde, con uno que otro comentario de Naruto haciendo alusión a la reciente descubierta adicción a los dulces de su joven acompañante.

—¡Ya entiendo por qué eres tan dulce! —le había comentado con una felicidad algo extraña.

Llegó la noche y finalmente regresaron a la cabaña. Sakura se metió a bañar, se sentía muy agotada y cuando salió Naruto tomó su lugar en el baño, en ese momento lo recordó.

—Que buena está el… —Naruto quedó mudo y paralizado donde estaba, con los ojos abiertos como platos, las pupilas dilatándose y cierta parte de su anatomía cobrando vida.

—El agua, lo sé —Sakura sonrió satisfecha, un babydoll de encaje color blanco "cubría" su cuerpo de forma delicada, delineando su contorneado cuerpo. A juego, solamente una panty tipo cachetero del mismo encaje,

Naruto resopló inaudiblemente, la miró de arriba abajo y se acercó a la cama, Sakura solo estaba sentada con una mirada que a él le pareció peligrosa, estaba disfrutando el sentirse deseada de aquella forma, el rubio le tendió la mano y la hizo levantarse de la cama para darle una vuelta, escaneándola completamente. Cuando la tuvo nuevamente de frente a él la acercó a su cuerpo pasando una mano por su espalda baja, Sakura pegó el pecho al del rubio y lo observó directamente a aquellos azules ojos opacados por el deseo.

—Estás… increíble —logró susurrarle él con voz ronca e impersonal, la pelirrosa como toda respuesta lo abrazó por el cuello y alzándose un poco sobre sus propios pies lo besó.

Fue suave, apenas un roce de labios que él le correspondió, después del contacto inicial el hombre aplicó más fuerza en el dorso de ella besándola con profundidad, inspirando profundamente mientras invadía su boca con su lengua, recorriendo cada recoveco casi con hambre, inspirando profundamente inhalando su dulce aroma. Ella por su parte colocándose ya de puntitas en sus pies enredó una de sus manos en las hebras del chico ejerciendo un poco de presión al mismo tiempo que correspondía a su beso con la misma intensidad, acallando un suspiro de deseo en los labios del bronceado hombre.

Soltando un pequeño gemido de sorpresa cuando sintió que la levantaba del suelo, Naruto la observó con una sonrisa distinta, no era coqueta ni peligrosa, no había malas intenciones. Era sencillamente… extraña. La dejó con sumo cuidado nuevamente en las sábanas blancas del mullido colchón y se montó él sobre ella, apoyándose con los codos para no aplastarla con su peso, la volvió a besar con suavidad y varias veces, pasó una mano a uno de sus costados enviándole escalofríos a todo su cuerpo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sintió sus labios posicionarse sobre su frente, sus mejillas, sus párpados, bajando hacia la delicada piel de su cuello la cual besó y lamió con cuidado, a medida que subía la tela lentamente para quitársela dejando al descubierto sus pechos. La pelirrosa soltó un suspiro ahogado cuando sintió su húmeda lengua rozarle uno de sus pezones que automáticamente se puso erecto, momentos después se vio arqueando la espalda mientras gemía con suavidad al tener al rubio mordiendo y succionando el mismo punto. Siguió bajando sus caricias hasta el abdomen, lamiendo suavemente su ombligo para luego soplarle un poco haciendo erizar su piel.

Bajó un poco más, tomando el elástico de la última prenda que le quedaba y retirándola con lentitud sin dejar el camino de besos.

—Quédate así —la detuvo al ver que se levantaba, Sakura no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía pero le hizo caso al tiempo que se retiraba el paño que tenía amarrado a la cintura, quedando ambos en igualdad de condiciones.

—¿No tengo derecho a hacer nada? —preguntó ella con tono juguetón.

—Claro que sí, Sakura-chan —le respondió el, nuevamente sin malicia, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas—. A disfrutar —Sakura se esperaba una invasión repentina a su cuerpo, cosa que no llegó.

Por el contrario, él se dedicó a volver a besarla con lentitud sin dejar de acariciar sus brazos, su cintura, bajando hasta sus piernas, tomando una a una haciéndola rodearle la cintura con las mismas, rozando su miembro erecto contra su feminidad. Él la sujetó firmemente de la cintura contra la cama cuando la sintió moverse.

—No seas impaciente _mi_ pequeña —le susurró con una sonrisa y volvió a besarla. La pelirrosa se encontraba algo confundida, aquello no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada con el rubio, que se resumía a sexo alocado y un poco salvaje de vez en cuando.

Por el contrario, estaba siendo pausado y atento, recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, sintió que en esos momentos él conocía hasta los lunares que ella misma ignoraba en su anatomía, sentía la excitación a flor de piel con cada roce, cada lamida y mordida, sentía que su centro se contraía con doloroso deseo, expectante y a la vez extasiada. Parecía, que él estuviera haciéndole el…

—¡Aaah, Naruto! —no sabía de dónde había surgido aquel gemido, pero no pudo evitar que escapara de sus labios cuando sintió que la penetraba lentamente, sin prisa alguna.

—Eso pequeña —le susurró al oído con voz ronca el ojiazul.

Ella cerró los ojos al sentir su miembro separar sus húmedas paredes con una calma excitantemente exasperante, embistiéndola con igual calma, _deliciosa calma_. Ella sintió la necesidad de apretar más el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio, acariciando y rasguñando con suavidad la ancha espalda del hombre que la estaba poseyendo con una increíble pasión. Él construía con calma el orgasmo de su acompañante femenina, Sakura casi le agradeció que le permitiera finalmente mover sus caderas al ritmo de las suyas, jamás había disfrutado tanto de un encuentro sexual como aquel.

El rubio atacó inmediatamente el cuello de la chica hasta bajar a sus pechos nuevamente, sintiéndose cerca de su propio éxtasis, el cual solo se vio precipitado al sentir las fuertes contracciones de las paredes vaginales alrededor de su miembro, se derramó dentro de ella casi sin poder evitarlo, cerrando ambos los ojos con fuerza, ella gimiendo con algo de fuerza mientras él ahogaba los suyos contra su nívea piel, deleitándose con su voz.

Luego de bajar del cielo de placer al que habían llegado, Naruto salió de su cuerpo y se acostó a su lado, ella se acomodó sobre su pecho, acariciándolo con una mano.

—Sakura-chan —le susurró luego de unos segundos silenciosos.

—¿Hnm?

—Deberíamos hacer esto… más seguido —su diálogo se vio entrecortado por un bostezo, la pelirrosa no le respondió.

Se dio cuenta que el rubio se había dormido al notar su respiración acompasada, los dedos que habían estado jugando en su espalda haciéndole cosquillas también se habían detenido, ella sin embargo se sentía incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Algo dentro de su pecho se sentía cálido y lleno, escuchaba el acompasado ritmo del corazón de su amante mientras pensaba.

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué tanta atención y detalle? ¿Por qué tanta calma? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿por qué ella lo había disfrutado tanto? ¿Por qué se sentía…?

Un ronquido hizo que ella volteara a verlo con cuidado y sus señales de alarma se encendieron al escucharse a sí misma suspiras con una tonta sonrisa en los labios. _¡Oh no!_

Casi sintiéndose entrar en pánico se levantó con cuidado de entre sus brazos, recogió del suelo el babydoll y se acercó al banco que estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana a observar el cielo nocturno. Se pasó una mano por la frente y el suspiro que dejó escapar esta vez estaba cargado de frustración. ¿Es que acaso estaba empezando a sentir algo nuevamente por el Uzumaki?

¿A caso… Naruto le había hecho el amor aquella noche?

Luego de dar vueltas en su cabeza una media hora, solo la sacó de su ensimismamiento unas manos grandes y fuertes masajeando sus hombros.

—¿Problemas para dormir? —le preguntó el rubio con suavidad.

Sakura dirigió sus verdes orbes a él, divisando su silueta iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna, él le sonreía nuevamente sin malicia a pesar de estar completamente desnudo frente a ella, sus ojos tenían ese extraño brillo otra vez que le hizo alterar el pulso.

—No lo hagas —fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca. El rubio la observó entonces confuso.

Ella tomó la iniciativa sin tener intenciones de aclararle nada, lo hizo sentarse en el centro del banco y se montó sobre él rozando su intimidad descubierta contra su miembro, lo besó ardientemente, con deseo…_ con desesperación._ Enredó nuevamente las manos en la mata de cabello rubio y él le correspondió con la misma pasión, dejándose hacer esta vez al antojo de la mujer, un gemido de placentera sorpresa se vio suprimido por ella que no se permitía abandonar sus labios, una vez lo había sentido totalmente erecto lo había tomado suavemente con una mano y lo deslizó en su interior con algo de facilidad. Naruto tomó las caderas de Sakura con ambas manos sin embargo la dejó llevar su ritmo al tiempo que ella se sujetaba a sus hombros, liberando finalmente sus labios para menear sus caderas de forma sensual.

Él solo la observaba, era como una erótica sirena que lo estaba poseyendo sin una pizca de vergüenza (o piedad), el destello de la luna la hacía lucir misteriosa, mítica e hipnotizante. Le encantaba totalmente.

Esa noche se unieron físicamente tres veces más, y para uno de los dos, estaba claro que esa conexión estaba llegando a un nivel sentimental.

Y no sabía si eso sería bueno o malo.

**.-*-*-.**

_Continuará_

**.-*-*-.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno bueno, les debo una tremenda disculpa por la tardanza pero la universidad me consumía, pero me alegra informarles que finalmente he culminado y les he traído como regalo la actualización de esta mini-historia :D falta ya muy poco para terminar!

**Disclaimer:** ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este ff es publicado sin fines de lucro. OOC.

**Rated:** +18.

**Pareja:** Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Amigos con Derechos**

_By: NathixG_

.-*-*-.

Últimamente había estado de muy buen humor, no dejaba de sonreír y su curiosa relación con Naruto seguía un cauce más curioso todavía; el rubio doctor ahora se preocupaba de enviarle mensajes de buenos días, buenas noches, le daba dulces e incluso habían salido varias veces bien fuera al cine o simplemente por un helado; la ayudaba en lo académico (se lo pidiera ella o no) y en su cumpleaños le había dejado un hermoso ramo de rosas y un peluche que ella adoró, así habían pasado casi ya siete meses, aunque Naruto no llegó a salir con ella y sus amigos, siempre la pasaban muy bien en las guardias e incluso llegó a comer varias veces con ellos en la azotea.

La ojijade sencillamente andaba en una pequeña nube de felicidad, estando ya a pocos días de culminar sus estudios sentía que no existía cosa en el mundo que pudiera opacar su estado anímico. Como si fuera poco, hacía segundos acababa de culminar su última evaluación de clínicas y aunque iba montada en unos tacones de 15cm, sentía que podría saltar y no romperse el cuello en el intento (aunque por mero cuidado, decidió no tentar al destino).

Caminaba felizmente por los pasillos en dirección a su habitación con el fin de buscar las llaves del auto, iría con sus compañeros por una justa celebración… ¡Sí señor! Era lo mínimo que se merecía después de tanto estrés y sacrificio.

—Sakura-chan —ese apelativo solo podía ser de _él_.

—¡Naruto! —lo miró con una sonrisa radiante, su estado de felicidad fue lo que tal vez le hizo ignorar el gesto estresado que llevaba consigo el rubio—. Iré con los muchachos al apartamento y nos alcoholizaremos hasta que no sepamos ni siquiera qué es un hueso —comenta la pelirrosa de manera entusiasta, ambos sabían que era mentira, ella en su vida había conocido lo que era una borrachera—. ¿Vienes?

—Sabes que estoy de guardia Sakura-chan —Naruto hizo una pequeña mueca y su tono sonó algo disgustado, sin embargo nuevamente pasó desapercibido.

—¡Lo olvidé! Bueno, te veo mañana ¿sí? —Sakura se acercó y le plantó un pequeño beso antes de irse sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Al día siguiente despertó con un cansancio enorme encima cerca de las tres de la tarde, había un pequeño desastre en la sala del apartamento, Ino se encontraba en uno de los sofás durmiendo de forma un poco indecorosa, sus amigos se habían ido del lugar cerca de las 6 de la mañana y ellas no habían podido con el agotamiento, ni siquiera se habían cambiado o retirado el maquillaje. La pelirrosa fue al baño a arreglarse de forma casera para cocinar un almuerzo rápido y ordenar el lugar, solo entonces se dio cuenta que su teléfono estaba apagado y lo puso a cargar.

Al regresar al estar, Ino estaba también con ropa casera y ambas se dispusieron a ordenar con un poco de música de fondo, agradecían al cielo no tener resaca alguna o la tarea se hubiera hecho imposible, al terminar fue a su cuarto y antes de seguir durmiendo encendió su móvil. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que no tenía ningún mensaje de Naruto desde antes de que lo viera el día anterior en el hospital, sin embargo lo atribuyó a que tal vez quiso dejarla disfrutar de su celebración, así que lo dejó a un lado y volvió a dormir cómodamente esta vez en su cama.

Se levantó nuevamente en la madrugada, se preparó un tentempié y volvió a tomar su celular. Nada. Decidió escribirle ella primero.

_Sakura__: espero que hayas tenido una buena guardia tontico. _

No se le daba muy bien eso de tiernos apelativos, Naruto, por el contrario parecía tener todo un repertorio de nombres cariñosos por los cuales poder llamarla.

Eran las 2 de la mañana, no esperaba que le respondiera en realidad. Fue hasta su escritorio y abrió una de las gavetas sacando dos sobres distintos, uno de Konoha y otro de Suna.

El de la Ciudad de la Arena era una oferta laboral y de estudio, podría realizar su especialización de forma inmediata y con una beca que cubriría el 50% del total de la misma y con el sueldo que tendría, podría pagar con ciertas comodidades su estadía sin tener que acudir a sus padres si lograba moderarse.

El de Konoha, era también una oferta de empleo para quedarse como residente en el hospital. Podría estar con Naruto, tal vez no en la misma área (ella DETESTABA pediatría), pero podría cuadrar su horario para que coincidieran en guardias.

Su corazón latió con emoción, no le había dicho nada a su rubio, quería darle la sorpresa, no tenía ninguna prisa en sacar la especialización, quería disfrutar su tiempo como médico general, firmaría el contrato una vez obtuviera el título y tal vez, se enseriara un poco más su relación.

—¿Qué me has hecho, tontico? —preguntó a la nada, sonriendo como tonta enamorada, guardó los papeles en espera de ser respondidos y se puso a estudiar para su presentación de tesis.

La vibración del teléfono sobre su cómoda de noche la hizo saltar en el lugar donde estaba, estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que leía, se habían hecho ya las 6 de la mañana, llevaba cerca de 4 horas estudiando sin cansancio.

_Naruto__: estuvo bien._

La pelirrosa arqueó una ceja.

—Que respuesta más seca —dijo en un murmullo.

_Sakura:_ _mucho trabajo?_

_Naruto__: más o menos. Hablamos después Sakura_

—¿Sakura? —repitió ella con cierta incredulidad, ¿dónde había quedado su _chan_? ¿Habría pasado algo? Decidió no molestarlo más hasta que él se considerara en un humor apto para hablar y sencillamente dejó su móvil de lado.

_Tac-tac-tac-tac…_

El sonido del lapicero al golpear contra la base de madera fue lo único que ocupaba su mente mientras releía por quinta vez el párrafo donde explicaba la importancia del factor de necrosis tumoral como mediador de la inflamación.

Maldición.

Tomó el teléfono y mordiendo su labio inferior tecleó con lentitud. Insegura. ¿Debería mandarlo? Era algo que en ese momento le nacía pero ¿sería correcto?

_Sakura__: está bien…_

No, no podría enviarlo. Se sentiría ridícula.

_Sakura__: te quiero_

Maldición.

En el preciso instante en el que lo mandó quiso morir, ¿en qué carajos estaba pensando? _Te quiero_…

—¡Por favor Sakura Haruno! —ahora sí luciría como la propia estúp…

_Naruto__: yo también te quiero pequeña._

Su corazón se saltó un latido y creyó que moriría en ese preciso instante.

¿Él también? ¿¡Él también!? ¡Sakura respira! Un leve quejido salió de su boca al recordar que para vivir, debía consumir el vital oxígeno para sus pulmones. A la mierda la concentración.

_Sakura__: TEN!_

_Ten-Ten__: qué sucede rosa?_

Sakura no pudo evitar contarle con una adolescente emoción lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_Ten-Ten__: Rosa, no quiero pinchar el globo de ilusiones en el que estás metida, solo quiero recordarte que Naruto tiene un pasado bastante oscuro_

_Sakura__: lo sé Ten, pero todos tenemos un pasado y creo que vale la pena darle el beneficio de la duda_

_Sakura__: si así lo piensas… pero sabes que igual te diré "te lo dije" si el caso llegara a ameritarlo_

Sakura sonrió, por supuesto que lo sabía. A las pocas horas, Naruto le había escrito una disculpa y le explicó que estaba teniendo problemas con la madre de su hijo, era una de las pocas veces que hablaban del tema de forma directa, y Sakura sintió que su vínculo se afianzaba un poco más.

Pasaron 2 semanas, Sakura finalmente había culminado de forma académica y luego de una _excitante_ celebración privada con su rubio pediatra favorito, y una pública que fue la primera vez que salieron al público y en compañía de amistades, había elegido un día que sabía, Naruto no estaría en el hospital para ir a firmar el contrato.

—Sakura —una voz la detuvo, se volteó al reconocerla de inmediato.

—Karin —dijo casi en un susurro.

Las dos se encuentran sentadas una frente a la otra, algo en el pecho de la ojiverde la hacía sentirse intranquila, se removió incómoda en el asiento esperando a que la de lentes le hablara, pero en vista de que no parecía tener la menor intención de hacerlo, decidió comenzar ella.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—En Kiri —respondió secamente la pelirroja—. Sakura, necesito pedirte un favor —los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas, Haruno no supo que hacer.

_Sakura__: necesito que vengas al apartamento._

_Naruto__: claro pequeña, sucedió algo malo?_

Con una mirada un tanto sombría, Sakura aguantó la respiración mientras escribía que le urgía que fuera a verla, el rubio no se hizo esperar.

—Sakura-chan, ¿pasó algo? —preguntó nada más llegar, angustiándose un poco al ver el gesto de su pequeña pelirrosa que lo esperaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Pasa —ella se hizo a un lado sin verlo directo a los ojos. Naruto con gesto preocupado le hizo caso.

—¿Vas a decirme qué sucede? —intentó suavizar el ambiente, brindándole una de aquellas sonrisas tranquilizadoras que a ella la volvían loca mientras la tomaba por las manos, ella sintió el contacto de su cálida piel acariciar el dorso de sus manos, lo miró a los ojos con algo de temor, el color celeste pareció resplandecer ante la tenue luz del recibidor, estaba genuinamente preocupado.

No pudo responder, sencillamente se lazó a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello y besándolo con pasión y tanto arrebato que lo hizo retroceder hasta tumbarlo sobre el sofá, agradeció que Naruto no hiciera preguntas y sencillamente le siguiera el juego.

Casi no lo dejaba respirar entre beso y beso, quitó con premura su camisa y la tiró al vacío al tiempo que se quitaba el corto vestido que llevaba puesto, el rubio la tomó por la cintura y con presteza la dejó debajo de su cuerpo recostada a lo largo del sofá, mordió su cuello haciéndole soltar un gemido al tiempo que metía las manos debajo del brasier para aprisionar sus senos, Sakura encajó sus uñas en la espalda del rubio, sabía que eso lo volvía loco y una corriente de excitación la recorrió a través de su espina dorsal al sentir como el hombre desgarraba su ropa interior e invadía su húmedo sexo con los dedos para juguetear con ella.

—¡Naruto…! —gimió moviendo la pelvis al compás de sus movimientos.

—¿Qué deseas pequeña? —le encantaba que le hiciera saber que lo deseaba, ¡y Dios como lo deseaba en ese momento!

—Te deseo a ti —se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que le desabrochaba el pantalón, pero él la detuvo con un aire juguetón asomando por sus orbes—. Naruto —casi le rogó.

Su mirada de repente tomó un aire un tanto siniestro, ella se sintió contraer de forma involuntaria y casi sin aviso, se vio dulcemente invadida por el hombre que estaba con ella; no pudo hacer nada más que dejar salir un pequeño grito de satisfacción y aferrarse al borde del mueble.

—Sakura… Dios —Naruto comenzó su decadente ritmo, poseyéndola como sabía que a ella le gustaba, no muy rápido, con fuertes penetraciones e inundándola de besos y caricias, posesivo y cariñoso.

La estaba volviendo loca.

Finalmente sintió su vista nublarse y se desvaneció en un océano de placer mientras sentía a Naruto gemir su nombre, había llegado también a su propio orgasmo, recostando la cabeza sobre su pecho con su agitado respirar, ella de manera inconsciente, casi por reflejo, lo abrazó para colar sus dedos entre sus rubias hebras y juguetear un poco.

—Sakura-chan —la llamó luego de haberse quedado unos pocos minutos en aquella posición, finalmente levantó el rostro del espacio entre los senos de ella, la pelirrosa le dio su atención—. Sé que tienes algo que decirme pero de verdad me estoy muriendo por hacerte una pregunta —Sakura sintió como su garganta se cerraba—. ¿Quisieras ser mi novia, Sakura-chan?

_.-*Flash Back*-._

—Sakura, necesito pedirte un favor —La voz de Karin sonó débil, y Sakura pudo ver reflejado en sus ojos un sentimiento de temor.

—Dime —su voz sonó algo impersonal.

—Verás…

_.-*Fin Flash Back*-._

Sakura se levantó haciéndolo a un lado sin decir una palabra, el ojiazul la observó confundido mientras ella se vestía.

_.-*Flash Back*-._

—Hace unas dos semanas… fui al hospital y me encontré con Naruto cerca del cuarto de especialistas —a Sakura todo aquello le dio mala espina—, no lo tenía planeado, él simplemente estaba de mal humor —recién notó que el día de su última evaluación de Pediatría, él en realidad no había mostrado entusiasmo alguno sino hasta después de dos días cuando se reunieron para almorzar—, yo intenté animarlo un poco… pero al final terminamos en el cuarto y…

—Entiendo —Sakura tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de impedir que Karin terminara la frase, de no ser por el labial que cargaba sabía que en ese momento luciría tan blanca como una hoja, y sentía como dentro de su pecho algo se rompía.

_.-*Fin Flash Back*-._

—¿Sakura-chan? —Naruto no sabía de qué forma reaccionar, Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza notando cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, siendo incapaz de voltear a verlo.

_.-*Flash Back*-._

—Tengo un retraso —la voz de la pelirroja se quebró.

La ojijade no supo qué hacer, sentía que no podía respirar, parecía una pesadilla o una bruma sumamente pesada.

_.-*Fin Flash Back*-._

—Vete Naruto —no pudo hacer que su voz sonara firme como lo hubiera deseado.

—¿De qué hablas? Pequeña no compr…

—NO ME DIGAS PEQUEÑA —gritó dándole por fin la cara, con las mejillas húmedas. Él se acercó preocupado al tiempo que se vestía.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? Sakura por favor, explícame —su voz sonó a súplica y Sakura solo logró atinar a acercarse a la puerta para abrirla.

—Tú y yo nunca tuvimos una relación Naruto, ni la tendremos —le dijo lo más firme que su estado emocional le permitió.

—No comprendo Sakura —respondió con voz derrotada mientras se acercaba a ella con lentitud, intentando no alterarla.

—Nunca hubo nada que comprender Naruto, lo nuestro fue sencillamente algo platónico, solo sexo y ya.

—Te equivocas Sakura, para mí es algo verdaderamente serio —le replicó con voz dura.

—Díselo a Karin la próxima vez que te la encuentres en el hospital —soltó con toda la furia y el dolor que pudo de forma pausada y clara, el hombre que tenía frente a ella palideció y se quedó sin palabras.

_.-*Flash Back*-._

Karin salió del baño con la prueba de embarazo en la mano, no miró a otro lado, parecía en shock.

—¿Karin? —Sakura se temió lo peor, y al ver que no reaccionaba le quitó el aparato.

_.-*Fin Flash Back*-._

—Y a la próxima vez usa condón, le ahorras a ella el susto de pensar que estaba embarazada y a mí el mal rato de que me busque para eso —le dijo con resentimiento.

Naruto supo que en el momento lo más sabio era irse, y así lo hizo. Sakura cerró la entrada de un portazo y no pudo evitar llorar, sintiendo parte de sí romperse de forma lenta y dolorosa.

_.-*Flash Back*-._

Negativo… No estaba embarazada.

_.-*Fin Flash Back*-._

**.-*-*-.**

_Continuará_

**.-*-*-.**


End file.
